One piece EXTEREME
by I-Love-Saguru-and-I'm-Proud
Summary: I suck at summeries ides read my other stories
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own One Piece characters only mine. And do not bash my story.! I just want to know how I can make it better and she is a full power house! but Marco will still be a lot stronger then her.

Title: One Piece: Princess Saphira's Life.

Chapter 1: The Past .  
On the Island of Powers in the New World. There was a Prophecy.  
A child shall be born on the night of the Goddess moon to The Queen and a Powerful Marine with Lava devil fruit powers.  
She will be powerful. The Sea will adore her. And so will every creature in the sea, on land, and in the sky.

After the Marines left The Island of Power. A few months after the Queen Eliza found herself to be Pregent with the child of the man she fell in love with Akainu he was a Marine with the power of Lava. She knew the Prophecy of her Island.  
When the Child was born. The doctor smiled. "My Queen it a baby girl. she is so Breathtaking, and by how she didn't cry she is very brave, and she looks like she knows where she is. That means she is very smart." The doctor told her. as he handed her, her newborn daughter.  
" My queen what will you name her?" A nurse asked Eliza looked at her daughter with love the newborn baby looked at her with her different colored eyes. ( Her (Left)- Golden amber yellow topaz, and her (right)- electirc Neon purple.) Eliza studyed her newborn daughter and said " Her name will be Saphira." Saphira giggled and smiled. Then Saphira got a troubled look and patted her mothers face.  
A vision went through Queen Eliza's mind.  
*The Vision*  
There was burning and expltions. she saw three year old Saphira. Crying "Mommy I want daddy." then the Island explotied.  
*End of Vision*  
'Oh dear. I don't wan't my daughter to die so the night she turns 3, I will send her to her father. I will also teach her everything on this world. and how to fight.' Eliza thought.  
And so life went on for 3 years life was good... well almost. Saphira had trouble with her powers and it wasn't a good thing she had too much power, and energy, so her mother put a spell on her like a tattoe it was on her Shoulder it was a Silver Creascent moon with a gold heart with rainbow colored wings.  
Her mother put it on her when she was 1 and a half when she had her first mega trantram. Lets just say 1/2 the Island was flooded by rain, snow, for 3 months. It stores both her extra power and energy until she needs it.  
A day before Saphira turned 3 years old. Eliza gathered up in a bag that was bottomless and started to fill it with every once of money, Jewerly, books, artafacts, anything of upmost immportance, A lot of pictures of the people of her kingdom , Her royal crown, and her Music box.  
Then she wrote a note in full deatle to her daughters father. it was about Saphira's Like's and dislikes. Eliza told him everything she tought Saphira and she told him about her powers she told him to get the Purest moon-stone and Purest and bluest Sea-stone in the world and make it into a cool and powerful chocker. because he would need all the help he could get if her spell couldn't contain her power and energy. (You willl find out later in full deatil what the letter said :) ) She also told him a lot more stuff. Then she sealed away the letter in a water proff case. with his name on it.  
Then She packed the wapons that were made of pure blue Sea-stone. in a bag that said Warning "Do not touch if You Are a Devil Fruit User) , and the other weapons that weren't in another bag.  
In the morning Eliza Feed Saphira. got her dress in her White Pants, pure white top, and a white Hoddied coat.  
Then Eliza summoned the anicent beasts. a blue and green Sea dragon, the blue and white Sky Dragon, White as snow Tiger, a Black as night Panther, and 2 Gemstone Phoenix's. They bowed to her.  
"All right please turn into your jewerly forms and then attach your souls to hers after I place you on my daughter. Please!" Eliza Said/command, and they did just that  
The Sea and Sky dragons turned into Bracelets, She placed the Sea dragon on Saphira's right wrist and The Sky dragon on her Left wrist. Then there was a glow. And it was gone a second later. that ment they bonded their soul to Saphira's  
The white as snow tiger, turned into a ancklet as did the black as night Panther, Eliza put the Tiger anklet on her left ankle, and the Panther anklet on her right ankle. and the same thing happend to them as the dragons.  
The two gemstone Phoenix's turned into earrings and Eliza put them in Saphira's Pireced ears. and the glow repeted and by the time it was done it was 9:35 at night.  
Eliza hurred and wrapped Saphira in a Blanket and put her 3 year old daughter, Saphira. with all her stuff and the leatter to Saphira's Father. She started the spell. Her daughter and the stuff dissapeard. It would take the spell until late afternoon to reach The Man she fell in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap two

Apr 21Not even 5 minutes later the Island blew up. and was gone forever.

Late Afternoon: At Marine Headquarters

In the meeting room The Admiral's, Sakazuki, Kuzan, Borsalino, The Vice Admiral's, Monkey D. Garp, Smoker, Hina, and The Fleet Admiral, Sengoku. Where in a meeting When Suddenly a huge flash of light blinded them. When the Light vanished a something was on the table.  
"What the hell! Is that!" Garp Shouted very loudly. Then it moved and started to cry out of anionce. "Oh it's just a child" Hina said Smoker blinked four times. "Just a child... JUST A CHILD! WHY is there a CHILD in the middle of the metting table!?" Smoker asked/yelled  
Then said child cryed out in frustration from trying to get out of the stupid cocoon blanket her mother put her in.  
They watched the child as she tryed to get out of the trap called a blanket. When suddenly it bursted into flames. They grew wide eyed at the sudden burst of flames.  
Then Sakazuki reached for the child and pulled her out of the flames with her stuff. and a letter fell to the ground by Kuzan feet he only noticed after he froze the flames.  
Kuzan's P.O.V:  
We were in the middle of a meeting when we where all blined by a light. When it vanished there was something on the table. I heared a small heart beat and soft breaths. It appears we have a small child asleep in the center of the table.  
I looked over at the others and some looked calm like My good friends Sakuazuki, and Sengoku, then my other friends Looked either interstead like Borsalino or like Garp and Smoker who were both wind eyed. I feel sorry for the kid He or she was going to be frighting by Garp's loud voice soon.  
I started the count down 3, 2, 1, 0... "What the hell! Is that!" Garp Shouted very loudly. Then it moved and started to cry out of aniounce (I can't spell).'humm... intersting why is it crying in anionce instead of fright?' I thought to myself. "Oh it's just a child" Hina said Smoker blinked four times. "Just a child... JUST A CHILD! WHY is there a CHILD in the middle of the metting table!?" Smoker asked/yelled.  
The others as well as myself watch the Child try to get out of the trap of the blanket I was going to help him or her. but it suddenly bursted into flames. We started for a few seconds. ' Oh S***! The Child is in the flames!' but the good thing was, Sakazuki reached for the child and pulled him or her out of the flames with his or her stuff.  
Then I froze the flames. That's when I noticed a letter addressed to Sakazuki. I picked it up and looked at it more. It had the crest of the royal Queen of the Island we went to about 3 years and 9 months ago. Why is it addressed to Sakazuki?  
He sat the child on the table so we could get a better look at it. The Child was in all white. we couldn't see it's face because of the hoddie.  
Sakazuki's P.O.V:  
After I put the child on the table. I got a better look at it. It is small like a 3 year old. And the child was in all white. But I couldn't see it's face. and it was bugging me. I felt like the child was staring at me. Finely about after 5 mintues I couldn't stand it.  
"Hey, Kid." I said to the child to gets its attion. When I tought I had the child's Attion I started again but I don't think it will leasen to me. "Take off the hoddie, so we can see your face." I said/commanded.  
The child lefted their hands to their hoddie, and pulled it down and then she stared into my eyes there was a tingling feeling through my spine.  
Then I saw Kuzan walking twords me with a letter in his hands. He handed it to me. "It's addressed to you." He said then he and smoker started to stare in her eyes. I thought I saw them glow, as well as the girl. Come to think of it everyone was glowing. and then it stoped all of a sudden. I opened the letter...


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Apr 21A/N: Cliff hanger sorry. Please tell me what you thank in a nice way. thank you!

The Past part 2: The Letter.  
Everyone's P.O.V:  
Sakuazuki : "Ok, do you wan't me to read it out loud?" I asked them?  
Everyone: "Sure we want to know who the kid is."  
*The Letter*  
"Dear, Akainu.  
I know that is not your real name, but for the short while I knew you, I knew you by that name. Any way now is not the time to dusciss this. I wanted to see you again, but that is not possabile.  
You see the Island is going to explode tonight and there is not enough time to get everyone off the Island. I have enough power to send... Your daughter to you. Yes she is your daughter and the last suvior of her home Island, as well as the last royal from the Island. Her name is Princess Saphira.  
I am going to tell you about the stuff She likes, dislikes, and the stuff I tought her. And before you or your friends start haveing doughts that a 3 year old can do anything. well your in for one hell of a suprised.  
Here is the list of things she Likes:  
1: Her family. She may be only 3 years old but if her family is in danger, her powers kick in and will sheild them from attacks. There are risks but you will learn that later.  
2: Animals doesn't matter if they are harmless kittens to deadly sea-kings. She loves them and they love her infact there should be 2 Sea-kings on their way to where you are please don't attack them. You won't be able to hurt them. Saphira's force feild will stop any attacks.  
3: The color's Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, white, Purple, and Green  
4: She likes water and swimming, but to warn you the sea life love her and will try to keep her in the sea with them. Oh and she can breath underwater.  
5: Your going to hate this but she love's pirate's because they tell stories. but she doesn't realy like them but she doesn't hate them eather. You might want to be careful...  
There is more but I am feeling you might need to find out for yourself..  
On to the stuff she Dislikes.  
1: She hates the color Pink on her at least.  
2: She hate's unfairness. That includes twords pirates!  
3: She hates vilonce but she will fight for her family and friends.  
And again theres more but you must figure it out.  
Now on to her powers and no she didn't get them from a Devil Fruit.  
Super-speed, Super-Strength, inhuman Durability, Inhuman Senses, Healing any wound, Giving Energy, Taking Energy, Inhuman healing abilities, able to create force fields, and able to teleport about 500 people at a time (But she can teleport over 2,000 people and their ships, but at a price). Breathing underwater (People including devil fruit users that she has a hold of can breath underwater too.), Able to sing to heal people, create gemstones, control and create both the weather & the Elements (ALL Elements). But when she gets upset she can't control her ability over the weather. (She has to be knocked out),She is telepathic, She can use Telekensis, able to absorb both Power and the Pain of others. and she can do more but please don't let her reliea on her powers.  
She can use other stuff like weapons but still not very good she is still after all only 3 years old I have showed her 25 different fighting styles at hand to hand combat. She even tryed to do them. It was so cute. any way.  
I tought or read to her every history book, Math,and other learning books on the Island.  
You might want to get a chocker made of the purest Moon Stone mixed with the Purest Blue Sea-stone. That will help with her powers. Don't make her choise for her, and don't cage her in one spot. Just a head's up. Her stuff is in her bags good Luck.  
I will alway Love You. Goodbye my love. "  
*End of letter*  
We were slient for a while. Until "Well s*** You have a daughter." Garp said then we turned around to find Saphira Gone!


End file.
